Kova
Kovas are dog-like pack animals that are exclusively found in Bojkreg, one of the three side-dimensions of the Shadowlands. Description Lore TBC Tactics *Health: 600 <3 (1200 health total) *Size: 6 blocks long, 3 blocks tall *Drops: 1-2 Kova Fangs, 0-2 Night Essences *XP: 130 Kovas are rarely found during the day, but when so, they are neutral. At night, however, Kovai can be a true force to reckon with. Their huge stamina and defense (8 armor points) makes it very difficult to score substantial damage on them without a Bojkreg weapon. Kovai always follow at least one or more Alpha Kovai, and it is rare to see one alone. At night Kova packs can cover a lot of ground, which means that the Player will most likely find at least one during nighttime. Because they are near pitch-black, it is hard to see them, and their spots on their bodies will glow (as well as their eyes) when they are about to attack. Though slower than most mobs, Kovai can deal a lot of damage in a little time. They have bulk on their side, using their weight against the Player frequently in the form of pinning them to the ground or knocking him/her around with their heads. A full-blown charge can instantly kill the Player if they do not have good armor - not to mention that many of them will be charging at once. AoE weapons are the best way to kill Kovai. Single-target melee weapons are difficult to use without getting hurt or killed yourself. The best weapon for use against Kovai is the Haolon Bow, which can annihilate a whole group with a few good-aimed shots. Otherwise, do your best to avoid Kova packs if possible if you are underequipped. Habitat Kova packs often end up in almost any biome, but they only naturally spawn in the mountains biome, having a 30% chance of spawning per 7 x 7 area of Night Stone. A group automatically spawns with an Alpha Kova. Cooperation Though Kovai naturally attack any threatening mobs, they also happen to roam Haolin Dragon territories quite frequently, and will even defend the Haolin Dragon if it is being attacked by the Player. Sinister Creepers tend to also follow packs if they happen to run into them. They are common minion spawns of the Sinister Neemakora boss fight. Trivia *Some Kova behavior is similar to Leaper behavior. Both only spawn with their leader (Alpha Kova/Leaper Queen) and they will attack any mob that threatens their leader. *Kovas and Kiratu are the only Shadowlands mobs that have names starting with the letter "K". *Oddly, they are the only mobs that drop Kova Fangs, even though technically the Alpha Kova is a Kova, it still does not drop Kova Fangs. *Kovai are one of the three neutral Bojkreg mobs. The other two are Borasse and Haolin Dragons. *Kovai drop the 3rd least amount of XP out of the Bojkreg mobs. Category:Mob Variations Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Slow Mobs Category:Tank Mobs Category:Black Category:Blue Category:Multicolored Category:Item-Dropping Mobs Category:Bojkreg Mobs Category:Shadowlands Mobs